Internet Traffic Engineering deals with performance evaluation and performance optimization of operational Internet Protocol (IP) networks. In particular, traffic engineering involves measurement, characterization, modeling, and control of network traffic. Enhancing the performance of the operational network, at both traffic and resource levels, can be accomplished by addressing traffic performance requirements, and utilizing network economically and reliably. Traffic oriented performance include packet transfer delay, packet delay variation, packet loss, and throughput, among other parameters. Reliable operations can be facilitated by providing mechanisms that facilitate network integrity and by embracing policies emphasizing survivability, resulting in a potential minimization of the network to service outages arising from errors, faults, and failures occurring within the network infrastructure.